<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me (Let’s Enjoy the Day) by Rellanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881516">Stay With Me (Let’s Enjoy the Day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka'>Rellanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year Of Cloudy Skies [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:58:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Barret have an enjoyable morning off while the kids have fun in Wutai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year Of Cloudy Skies [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me (Let’s Enjoy the Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Barret/Cloud and Zack/Cloud were both tied with one vote, but the vote for Barret/Cloud came first, so this one today, the Zack/Cloud fic tomorrow!</p><p>#Morning Kisses and implication of more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud stirred and began to push up from the broad chest below him, to the owner of said chest’s obvious dissatisfaction. </p><p>“The hell are you doing.” A deep voice mumbled gruffly, while a well-muscled arm rose up to wrap around his waist and pull him back down. </p><p>Cloud resisted the pull, using both hands to prop himself up as he looked down at his lovers face. Barret’s eyes were open to meet his own, an eyebrow raised as he gave Cloud the look he always did when he felt that Cloud was being particularly foolish and obstinate. </p><p>“I’ve got to go help Tifa with the kids, they should be getting up soon.” Cloud said in reply, shifting slightly to push more firmly against the arm keeping him hostage, but not truly trying to break free yet.</p><p>Barret snorted and closed his eyes again, tightening and loosening his hold in an obvious hint for Cloud to lay back down, “Too late, Spike, Yuf’ came by to pick them up early. She was planning on a full day for them, remember? And Tifa decided to just go ahead and leave for her spa day after Yuffie left. Think she was going to get some shopping in first or somethin’.” Barret grumbled, half the speech broken by a muffled yawn. </p><p>He tightened his arm slightly again to try to draw Cloud closer, but Cloud was frozen. </p><p>“Yuffie… has the kids.” Cloud said blankly. That sounded like a terrible idea. That sounded like a catastrophe waiting to happen. That sounded like a nightmare that everyone else would be peacefully oblivious to until Yuffie frantically called them to stop the fire and the monsters and the screaming and <i>Cloud did not want to live through that scenario again</i>. (The kids hadn’t even been the ones screaming; all the adults around them had been. And having to comfort crying, hysterical adults was <b>not</b> what Cloud considered a good time.) </p><p>Who the hell had decided that Yuffie should take their children? When had it been decided? Where the hell had <i>Cloud</i> been? </p><p>“Why you actin’ so surprised, you agreed to it last week?” Barret demanded, cracking one eye open to send him a grumpy glare.</p><p>A sneaking suspicion crept into Cloud’s mind, “Was this the morning after you got back?” </p><p>Cloud was never at his best during the morning, and even less so after he had been busy being very enjoyably turned into a brainless, shuddering mess the night before. If anyone had asked him something the next day, his most likely response would have been a dopey yes while his braincells tried to recover from the overwhelming pleasure. </p><p>“Mmmm, yeah, that was a great night, wasn’t it?” Barret said with a smirk as he opened both eyes, obviously following Cloud’s trail of thought. The way that Barret tensed slightly to brace himself was the only warning that Cloud got before Barret was suddenly switching their positions and pressing between Cloud’s legs to loom over Cloud with a lust-filled smile. “Considering that we’ve got the day to ourselves, how about we recreate it?”</p><p>Brain thoroughly distracted from the upcoming chaos, Cloud considered being a Responsible Adult™ and going to Wutai to make sure their kids weren’t causing everyone around them to break down into stressed tears for less than half a second, before giving in and reaching up to lock his arms around Barret’s neck and pulling him down. He had just enough time to send an absent mental apology Wutai’s way before Barret was doing a <i>very</i> good job at erasing all thoughts that weren’t dedicated to touch and taste and pleasure out of his head. </p><p>***</p><p>He found out later the reason that Yuffie had ‘volunteered’ to take the kids was because her dad had been making pointed comments about heirs, and she wanted him to see what it would actually be like if she had children. The results? Well, it was a good thing that they technically had no functioning government beyond the WRO, because the amount of chaotic destruction that occurred that day might have been enough to spark a war. As it was, Cloud was very good at pretending to be deaf and dumb when Yuffie’s dad sent representatives over, blithely sending them Reeve’s way and merrily washing his hands of the whole situation. </p><p>(He didn’t even ask Yuffie about what exactly had happened, even though a part of him did wonder how the heck they had managed to bring down an entire Palace. He just really did not want to know.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Barret totally was in on the whole plan, but he trusts Yuffie and he's also a dad who loves to spoil his kids, so if Marlene and Denzel want to go off and sow some chaos and destruction occasionally, he'll find situations where they get to do just that; providing that they're safe. </p><p>Don't tell Cloud, though. That first situation Cloud was thinking of might be, sort of, partially Barret's fault as well, and he'd prefer not to have to sleep on the couch for a week if Cloud found out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>